


A Monster

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Ryoken knew he was a monster.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Spectre, Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Kudos: 4





	A Monster

He was a monster. 

Ryoken knew that. 

There was no way that he could defend his Father for what he had done. Not the kidnappings, the torment, the screams he still heard when he slept. 

There as just nothing that he could do to defend this man that was his Father. His only last liing family. If he could call him that any longer. 

Standing there cleaning the man's arms, a sponge bath, Ryoken could feel Spectre off to the side looking like he wanted to help. 

Ryoken didn't let Spectre touch his Father. 

Not because he didn't trust Spectre, it was because he couldn't stand the touch of his Father ever touching the lost children again. 

Something deep inside him made him so sick to think about it. those days when he was little. An eight-year-old boy hearing noises in the middle of the night. 

Waking up to see his Father's excited grin as he pulled on his coat ready to leave. He had asked, by chance to go with him. 

In a hurry, his Father said yes. Slipping on his shoes he jumped into the front seat excited to know where they were going in the middle of the night. 

When they got to the nearby facility, the one hidden in the forest Ryoken could see his father's colleges carrying something into the place. 

When they got in everyone was talking about how long it would take for the chloroform to wear off. He knew what they were, but why did they use it? Did something happen to someone? 

That hoped to die when he saw them carrying in children. Maybe it was shock or it was horror, whatever it was Ryoken watched as they Brought in three kids laying them each in one room, left and brought three more.

The doors closed, they locked and some soft of an extra form of a door slide down so no one could get in. 

Frowning Ryoken went to see his Father. The four of them standing in front of a screen watching. Going up to the screen there was a sinking feeling of fear, horrible and he wanted to throw up. 

Six kids laid there out cold and one- oh god- one he recognized. 

"I can help," 

That snapped Ryoken out of his memories of the past. He turned around looking at Spectre who was still standing there. 

Ever since they had met again, well to Ryoken he had recognized the boy, Spectre hadn't known about him, however, the blonde had been at his side since. 

For ten years they grew up together, lived, lost, anything that happened in his life Spectre was there. And maybe the other didn't see himself as special as Ryoken, the white-haired teen saw him as the most important person in his life. 

Another thing was Spectre had dedicated himself to whatever Ryoken desired. A servitude. He saw him as equal, partners till the end. 

If only Spectre could understand that. 

"No. I got it," Ryoken looked back at the dying man before looking back and smiling at him. "how about you get us something to eat? I'm getting hungry,"

A smile appeared as Spectre nodding bowing. "I'll make us lunch." 

Once he was gone Ryoken looked down at the man. Toda was the last day. Everything was going to end and he knew that. 

One his father was clean he leaned down to hug him for a second and kiss his cheek. The wavelength on the machine let him know the other could hear him. 

"Father, if you have some miraculous way to come back to life in Vrains, I'd advise not too, because if you do and if you contact any one of the lost kids," He then whispered. "You'll have a death worse than dying," 

"Lunch is ready!" Spectre called from the floor under. 

"And if you ever think for a split second of using Speacte again me, you don't want to know what I'm capable of." 

He was a monster.


End file.
